Egoísta
by Charity Kaori
Summary: Sasuke no es del tipo de personas que lloran, pero cuando lo hace es desgarrador. Y es con él, con Itachi, cuando se permite hacerlo. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto me pertenecen. Son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.


ItaSasu. El primer intento de Uchihacest que escribo. ^0^

Es un drabble. Es decir, un breve momento, una fotografía de un instante. Mis drabbles no se caracterizan precisamente por ser coherentes. Pero eso dejaré que ustedes opinen.

**~Egoísta~**

By: Charity_Kaori

Sasuke no era el tipo de personas que lloran. No lloró cuando el perro del vecino de junto, aquel tipo enorme y maloliente que siempre se peleaba con su padre, mató a su gato. No lloró cuando, la primera vez que montó en bicicleta, una protuberante y sobresaliente piedra se interpuso en el camino y cayó al suelo de gravilla. No lloró cuando su madre lo llevó de visita a la casa de su hermana y el malcriado de su primo le cortó el cabello que antes llevaba largo. No lloró cuando su padre murió, porque sabía que tanto su madre como su hermano lo necesitaban fuerte.

No lloró enfrente de nadie, pero ahora, entre sus brazos, Sasuke descargaba todos esos años de llanto reprimido. Y eso estaba bien. Porque había veces en que la dura corteza Uchiha flaqueaba, y los sentimientos eran imposibles de controlar.

- Sasuke…-murmuró con voz suave, casi acunándolo entre sus brazos desnudos. Podía sentir las lágrimas calientes cayendo y deslizándose por su cuello así como las manos inquietas que se deslizaban por toda su espalda, arañándola.-…Sasuke…

Y, aunque quiso evitarlo, él también terminó llorando, aferrándose a la nuca de Sasuke y presionándolo aún más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía inútil, impotente, y eso lo desgarraba por dentro.

Itachi Uchiha se aferraba a Sasuke, tratando de mitigar un poco del dolor inmenso que sacudía a su hermano menor… y tratando de mitigar un poco del miedo irracional que lo embargaba a él mismo.

Sasuke podía no ser del tipo de personas que lloran, pero en la oscuridad del cuarto que compartían, se permitía derrumbar parte de su impenetrable corteza para dejar que su aniki le arropase entre sus brazos. Podía ser del tipo de personas que muchos tachan de insensibles y frías, altaneras y arrogantes, pero Sasuke Uchiha tenía corazón. Un corazón quizás demasiado herido, un corazón que, de tanto dar partes de él, se convirtió prácticamente en nada.

Y la última herida la había recibido precisamente, de quien se hallaba conteniéndolo en esos instantes.

- Te odio…- murmuró con voz estrangulada, enterrando la nariz en la curvatura que se formaba debajo de la mandíbula de su hermano, sintiendo ese aroma arrolladoramente masculino, Itachi y su olor indescriptible. Itachi y su calor avasallador, Itachi y sus labios murmurando en su oído… Itachi y su amor fraternalmente traicionero…-Te odio tanto…

Y lo odiaba… lo odiaba por hacerle caer una y otra y otra vez en un error del cual Itachi siempre, siempre, terminaba arrepintiéndose. Sasuke sabía que ese odio nacía del despecho. E Itachi sabía que ese odio no era más que una mentira.

- Quiero odiarte Itachi…- murmuró conteniendo el sollozo, sintiendo como los largos y cálidos dedos de su onii-san se enterraban en su nuca y le acariciaban el cabello.- porque no eres capaz de oponerte a mis besos, a mis manos, a mis caricias…Quiero odiarte, Itachi, porque tu nunca podrás verme como algo más de lo que ya soy…

Y esa es otra mentira, pero una mentira que Itachi no puede desmentir, por mucho que quiera.

Porque hay veces en que no todo termina con final feliz. Ellos lo saben, pero Sasuke no lo comprende.

Y, por primera vez, Itachi no quiere que Sasuke comprenda.

Sólo espera que su hermano menor, su amor, su todo, nunca sepa la realidad detrás de ese constante rechazo. De sus visitas tan frecuentes al oncólogo, de sus vómitos de sangre y su constante pérdida de peso…

No quiere que Sasuke se aferre más a él de lo que ya lo ha hecho toda su vida.

Por una vez, quiere ser egoísta, y no compartir su dolor con nadie…

* * *

Necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos dos. Sasuke no es exactamente del tipo de personas que lloran, pero cuando lo hacen, es desgarrador. Me vino esa frase a la mente y de ahí nació lo demás. La modifiqué un poco, pero creo que la idea general se entiende bastante.

Adoraría sus comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones. Cualquier cosa que me ayude a pulirme y llegar a escribir cada vez mejor.

~Bexos y gracias por leer~


End file.
